Dragon Age Origin: Ninja Origin
by HaveManners
Summary: Sakura is thrown into the Land of Ferelden. Sakura and her companions will have to fight the blight and save Ferelden. But they will need an army to do so because the darkspawn is gathering their army. Fantasy/Romance/Drama/Action/Supernatural. Will follow the game as well as most side quest with a little twist.
1. Prologue: Different World

I do not own Naruto. I will be honest, I play dragon age origins and awakening like over 100 times( finished it that amount of times as well) and I am completely in love with the game. Anyways I wanted to do this crossover and it will be mostly following the game and with a few dialogue changes as well. The main group of companions are the Main characters, not only Sakura. I hope you will enjoy this.

* * *

Dragon Age Origins: Ninja Origin

_Prologue:Different World_

_Thoughts/inner Sakura_

_**"And so is the Golden City blackened. With each step you take in my hall. Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting. You have brought Sin to Heaven. And doom upon all the world." ~ Canticle of Threnodies 8:13**_

"The chantry teaches us, that it is thee uberis of men that which brought the darkspawn on our world. The mages have sought to usurp heaven, but instead they destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters, the first of the darkspawn. They become a blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless. The dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall. And from the deeproads the darkspawn drove at us again and again until finally we neared annihilation. Until, the grey wardens came. Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings. Grey wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness, and prevail. It has been four centuries since that first victory. We have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return. And those who once called us heroes, have forgotten. We are few now and our warnings have been ignored for far too long. I might even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies on the horizon. Maker help us all..."

The moonlight Illuminated the forest. The beast of the night sleeping, and all that could be heard were the sounds of metal clashing. Fallen trees littered the forest floor, dust scattered and debris flying everywhere.

Sakura dodged a kunai thaty whizzed past her face, scraping her cheek. " Sakura chan I'm ordered to bring you back." Naruto said.

"I'm not going back! Shannaro!" shouted Sakura. In a swift motion Sakura punched the ground. The earth shattering force crumbled the earth at her feet, making the forest trees unstable. Naruto jumped off the tree to avoid being caught in the destruction. " Kage Bushin Jutsu!" A dozen Naruto charged her. "Shit!" In a fluid motion Sakura completed some hand seals. " Earth Style: Earth Power!" A tsunami of dirt and rocks moved towards Naruto destroying clones . Shifting into Bijuu mode Naruto stopped the technique. " Sakura chan you know can not beat me. Please come back..."

"Naruto I'm not coming back.." Sakura stared at him sadly. " I can't stay in Konoha any longer. There is no place for me anymore, I don't have a home. _Not when you are getting marrried to Hinata. _So if you won't let me go, I will die trying to escape."

Sakura charged alot of chakra in her fist until it became cloaked in visible chakra. " With this technique I will end this Naruto!" Her hand buzzed with alot of energy. Naruto charged his own rasengan. " I'm sorry..it came to this Sakura chan.." Both of the charged at each other with great speed. Sakura's waist length hair blowing behind her like a cape.

"Blossom Explosion!"

"Rasengan!"

The two attacks collided causing a large explosion and a blinding light to assualt the the forest. The smoke cleared and only Naruto was standing. No sign of Sakura's body was in sight. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry Sakura chan.."

_I'm finally dead. I'm glad I died by his hands. The one I love killed me._ A smile made it's way on her face. _ But why does my hand hurt so bad?!_ Sakura opened her eyes and she was shocked. She was in deep green forest. The wind blew her hair ever so lightly. Sakura tried to move her hand but it was sevearly injured. Bood trickled down her gloved hand as she tried to stand. Fighting with Naruto really drained her chakra. Sakura dropped back down to the ground as her hand was in alot of pain. "I should heal really heal this before it gets worse." she whispered to herself. Her hand glowed in a soft green light as she healed her hand. It took only a few minutes of observing the forest to know that she was far from home. Very far from home. Hearing footsteps behind her, Sakura's ninja instincts kicked in and she turned around quickly and expertly threw a kunai towards the intruder. Moving swiftly the intruder barely blocked the kunai. Sakura observed the man. He wore strange clothes and had a very long sword. His black hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Hello young lady." He bowed his head as he said so.

* * *

Review, Fav, Follow and Alert!. Thanks for reading. Next Chapter: Joining the Grey Wardens.


	2. Joining the Grey Wardens

I do not own Naruto. Sorry if Sakura might seem a bit OCC so I will try to keep her in character.

This is how Sakura will look and in this fic she is 18: fs71/200H/i/2013/018/5/8/adult_sakura_2_by_bleach_ . This is not my picture.

* * *

_Joining the Grey Wardens_

_"We will be traveling South through the Hinterlands to the ruin of Ostagar, on the edges of the Kocari Wilds. The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the wilders from invading the Northern Lowlands. It's fitting we make our stand here even if we face a different foe within that forest." _

Sakura walked silently behind Duncan. He had informed her of how this world works and gave her a few history lessons while before they arrived for Ostagar. _"It seems in this world the people are at war with these "Darkspawn Creatures". _Sakura thought. Sakura stared at Duncan's back_. "Duncan...a noble man and trustworthy. I even told him I'm not from this world and he brushed it off easily, but judging from what he told me "Magic" exsist in this world so I guess not even my pink hair comes as a suprise." _

Duncan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. " The king's forces has clashed with the darkspawn several times but here is where the bulk of the hoard. This blight must be stopped here and now, if it spreads to the north. Ferelden will fall.

"Hey, there Duncan" a man in gold armor greeted.

"King Cailand."

Duncan and Cailand shook hands. " I didn't expect a.."

" A royal welcome? " Cailand said quickly. " I was beginning to worry you would miss all the fun."

"Not if can help it your Majesty." replied Duncan.

"The I will have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all, glorious." Cailand said confidently. " The other wardens told me you found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?"

"Allow me to introduce you you're majesty."

"No need Duncan." Cailand said as he stood in front of Sakura. " You have pink hair?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's natural you're majesty." Sakura smiled sweetly. _Shannaro! Who the hell does he think he is?! _

"May I know your name, milady?" Cailand said as he noticed Sakura's discomfort about her hair.

"My name is Sakura, your majesty." she said while bowing her head.

"Nice to meet you Sakura." Cailand replied. " But I'm sorry to cut this short, Loghain is waiting eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

"You're uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Red Cliffe forces could be here in less than a week." Informed Duncan.

"Ha, Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be know different." the young king said confidently.

"You sound very confident of that." Sakura interjected.

"I'm not even sure if this is a true blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field and alas we see know sign of an Archdemon."

"Disappointed? You're majesty?" said Duncan.

_"_I hoped for a war like in the tales. A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god, but I suppose this would do." Sakura looked at Cailand like he was crazy. _Is this man suppose to be king? He's not even taking the war seriously. _"Now I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell Grey Wardens." Sakura and Duncan bowed for the King as he leaves.

"What the king said is true." Duncan said to turning to Sakura. "They won several battles against the darkspawn here."

"You don't sound very assured." Sakura played with a strand of her hair. "In my world, war is taken very seriously. It's either kill or be killed. I survived one war and that was the "4th Great Shinobi War" at the age sixteen. So that's like two years ago, in my world."

" You went to war at sixteen?" said Ducan as he stared at Sakura incredulously. Sakura nodded. " You must be quite skilled to survive a war at that age." Sakura smiled at the praise as both of them walked down the path way towards the large bridge.

"But despite the victories so far, the darkspawn hoarde grows larger with each passing day. By now the look to outnumber us. I know there is a archdemon behind this, but I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling."

"You could if he were not such a fool." said Sakura angrily stomping her foot causing a crater. Duncan stepped back a bit. "How can he be a king?! He isn't taking this seriously."

"Don't talk about the king like that. But we should proceed with the ritual."

"What do you mean? What ritual? Sakura said surprised.

"It is the Joining Ritual to become a Grey Warden." Duncan stopped and looked at Sakura. " I want you to become a Grey Warden. With it comes great responsibilty."

"Can I become one? Are you sure?" questioned Sakura. "If I didn't see you're potential I wouldn't have asked Sakura."

"If it will help in defeating the blight..I guess I could." Sakura smiled as they continued walking.

"Now feel free to explore the camp here as you wish but all I ask is that you do now leave it for the time being." Sakura nodded. "There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you're eady seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits. The Grey Warden tent is on the other side of this bridge. You will find us there should you need to."

"Hai!" Sakura bowed quickly and sprinted across the bridge at speeds Duncan could dream of. Duncan watched as she ran across the bridge_. "She will be a great asset for the Wardens in the future." thought Duncan._

Sakura reached the end of the bridge. _"Wow, this place is huge...Naruto would have a field day here." _Sakura looked down sadly. _"Naruto..."_

"Hey, you must be one of the Grey Warden recruits." Sakura looked up to see the man looking at her. "Ummm, I am one of the recruits. Do you know where I can find Alistair of the Grey Wardens?"

"Oh, you can find him just north of here in the ruins. The Revered Mother sent him to collect one of the mages." the man replied.

"Thank you so much, Sir " Sakura replied as she ran off further into the camp. _"I think I will look around a bit before finding this Alistair."_

Sakura looked around the camp seeing mages conjure magic spells. The women in strange clothing preaching to the soldiers. _"Strange place..." _thought Sakura.

"Hello there young lady." Sakura turned around as she was greeted by an older woman. "You must be one of the new recruits Duncan brought and you're beauty is rare." the old woman smiled. Sakura blushed at the compliment. "Thank you Miss..."

"Oh , pardon me. My name is Wynne a mage of the Circle Of Magi." Wynne bowed her head. "Duncan must have seen something in you that he recruited you. He's a man not easily impressed."

" I get that feeling when I look at him as well." Sakura laughed. "My name is Sakura but the way." Wynne nodded. "Nice to meet you Sakura." Sakura smiled. "So how do you guys wield this thing called "Magic"?

"You're not from around these parts are you?" Sakura nodded shyly. "You see...I'm not from this world. I was transported into this world."

"Fascinating. So many things in this world seem impossible but yet possible." Wynne thougth out loud. "To answer your question, we mages have someting called mana. It is the enegy to call forth devastating spells or helpful spells. Not everyone can be a mage, it is something you must be born with or developed at an early stage."

" I see.." Sakura pondered this. "In my world, I'm a ninja." Wynned looked surprised. "It's a world full of shinobi or in this world assassins. We wield something similar to you're mana. It's called Chakra. It is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of our body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through our chakra circulatory system to perform what we call "Jutsus" or in this world "Spells". But from what I seen mages just need to call out their spells."

"Yes, that's right. We channel our mana into the technique as we call it out." Wynne pointed out.

" In my world we do something called handseals." said Sakura as she showed Wynne various handseals. " And when the correct handseals are done.." Sakura erupted in smoke and another Wynne was standing in her place. " The jutsu comes forth." finished Sakura smiling.

Wynne looked completely stunned. " Oh my, that's amazing." Wynne said as he poked Sakura. "What's this spell or tehcnique called?"

"It's a simple transformation jutsu. We learn this in the academy as kids back in my world." Sakura said nostalgically.

"You sound like you miss your world." Wynne said. Sakura looked surprised. "You can tell?"

"My dear, I may be old but I have alot of knowledge in this old body." said Wynne chuckling.

"I miss it sometimes...but I have a chance to save this world and I would not pass up that chance of saving a life or two." whispered Sakura.

"That's very noble of you, dear." Wynne said. " Do you know about connection between the darkspawn and the fade?"

"The fade?" questioned Sakura.

" Oh dear me.." Wynne laughed. "I forgot you're not from this world. The fade is the place we enter mentally when we dream. Every living being with the exception of dwarves enters the Fade mentally when they dream, and mages tap into it when they cast spells. Most people do not remember their time in the Fade - mages being a distinct exception, as they are able normally to remain "conscious" while traveling there. Us Mages of the Circle frequently visit the Fade with the aid of lyrium - in particular during the rite of Harrowing, in which an apprentice is pitted against a demon and ultimately either put to death as an abomination or promoted to full mage status. Dreamers are capable of entering the Fade at will. " explained Wynne.

"So demons exsist in the fade?" Sakura said as she thougt about Naruto and Kurama. "Yes." Wynne replied.

"Also, The Chant of Light states that the Black City in the fade was originally Golden City, seat of the Maker. An attempt by Tevinter magisters to physically enter the city blackened it with their prideful ambition, and their punishment was to be cast down as the first of the darkspawn, commencing the First Blight. " Wynne explained while taking a breath.

Sakura nodded. "Duncan informed me of this before we arrived here. It's strange how power is used when a person is given or has aquired it."

"Yes, and when power is used that person should think about how it affects other. It's like when you drop a rock in a pond and the ripples spread out. Power must be used wisely." Wynne informed softly. Sakura nodded in thought. _" Sasuke..."_

"But I'm afraid I kept you back from you're duties with my old woman talk." Wynne said as she laughed. "I'm sure Duncan has more important stuff for you to do than talking to an old woman like me."

"It was no problem Wynne, and thank you for talking to me. It made me feel a bit better talking about my world." replied Sakura as she bowed her head.

"It was nothing dear, and I hope to see you on the battlefield."

"You will!" said Sakura as she ran off. Wynne smiled as Sakura ran off. _"She will do great things..."_

_"Now where should I go before I find Alistair.."_ Sakura thought as she tied her waist length hair in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face. Sakura stopped as she see a guy flirting with a woman soldier. _"Hmmm..."_

"Sooo since we are gonna be fighting darkspawn, don't you think we should be doing "fun" things as it may be our last day alive?" The woman slapped him and walked away. " Ow..I guess that was a no.."

"You deserved that." Sakura said as she walked up to him. The man looked at Sakura with a sparkle in his eyes. " Try that with me and I rip you're head off and feed it to the darkspawn." Sakura said menacingly. He backed up a bit.

" You must be the new recruit that Duncan brought. My name is Daveth, nice to meet you, milady."

_"Does everyone know I'm the new recruit?! It must be my hair..."_ Sakura smiled. " Yes, I'm the new recruit."

" You're not what I expected to be honest." Daveth said.

" And If I may ask, what do you mean by "expect"?" Sakura replied angrily. Daveth began shaking his hands in front of him. "No no I don't mean it like that, it's just you have...pink hair.."

_"I guess it wasn't my hair after all..." _ Sakura thought. "Is it natural?" Daveth smirked. "Ofcourse it is!" Sakura huffed crossing her arms in front of her.

"Anyways, do you think they are making up this ritual thing for our benefit?"

"I doubt it.." Sakura replied. "Duncan didn't tell me anything else really."

"Well, I was snooping around and I heard some older Grey Wardens talking and they were saying that Duncan plans to send us into the wilds" Daveth said shaken by the thought of going into the wilds.

"But isn't the wilds full of Barbarians, Darkspawn and Witches?"

"Yeah..." Daveth said softly. "I will be by the campfire if you need me. See ya later ya hear." Sakura watched Daveth walked off. _" I guess I will go find Alistair now."_

Sakura walked up the ramp towards the ruins and saw a mage and a blonde hair man talking.

"What is it now? Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the circle?" the mage said annoyed.

"I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, ser mage. She desries your presence." the blonde stated.

"What her reverance "desires" is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens-by the King's orders, I might add!" replied the mage angrily.

"Should I have asked her to right a note then?" the blonde said while laughing.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!"

"Yes, I was harassing "you" by delivering a message."

"Your glibness does you no credit"

"Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name my child after you...the grumpy one." said the blonde.

"Enough! I will speak to the woman If I must! Get out of my way! Fool!" said the mage as he charged past the blonde stomping every step of the way.

The blonde walked up to Sakura. " You know, one good thing about the blight is that is brings people together."

"You are a strange man..." Sakura replied tilting her head on a side. " I know I get that alot" the man laughed.

"Wait, we haven't met have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

"No, I'm not a mage." Sakura replied dryly. "And you must be Alistair."

"And that makes you Duncan's new recruit, I suppose? Glad to meet you. As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

"What can you tell me about this "Joining"? questioned Sakura.

"Honestly, nothing. Try not to worry about it. It will...distract you." Alistair answered scratching his head. Sakura's widened as she looked at Alistair. _"He reminds me of Naruto..."_

"Is something on my face?" Alistair questioned. " Uh no no, I uhh was just thinking about something..."

Alistair brushed it off as nothing. " You know, there hasn't been any women Grey Wardens."

" You want more women do you?"

" I wouldn't hurt would it?" Alistair said while laughing. Sakura stared at him with a frown. _"Pervert..."_

"We should go now, we wouldn't want to keep Duncan waiting."

Sakura nodded. "It's nice you will be accompanying me."

"Same to you." Alistair replied.

At the camp Duncan stood with Alistair and the 3 new recruits. Daveth the Rogue, Jory the Warrior and Sakura the Ninja. "Alistair are you done riling up the mages? Duncan questioned Alistair. " It's not my fault, the revered mother asked me to fetch him" Alistair defeneded. "Alistair...you must do your best not to start any trouble, everyone must unite to stop the incoming blight. Duncan looked at recruits. "You have been brought here today to undertake the Joining in which is the step to become a Grey Warden. Alistair will be joining you in the wilds." said Duncan. " You are to go into the Kocari Wilds to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood. One for each recruit." Duncan said looking at each of the recruits. " But shouldn't you have that blood already, Duncan? Everyone looked at Sakura as she voiced her concern.

"Sakura we don't have any at the moment due to the battles facing the darkspawn. Also apart from getting the vials you are to locate the old Ostagar outpost. In that outpost there is a chest that has treaties signed by the races of Ferelden, to aid the Grey Wardens when the blight comes. You are to obtain these treaties and return here as swiftly as you can." replied Duncan.

"Get 3 vials of darkspawn blood and obtain the treaties." Sakura confirmed.

"You may leave immediately." informed Duncan.

"Hai!"

"Yes.."

"Alright!"

* * *

Enjoy this chapter. Review, Fav and Follow. Thanks for reading.


End file.
